<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Trust by cielsdemon</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23845234">Trust</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/cielsdemon/pseuds/cielsdemon'>cielsdemon</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>The Assassins AU [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Assassins &amp; Hitmen, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Flirting, Gen, Guns, Minor Violence</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-04-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 20:14:08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>323</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23845234</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/cielsdemon/pseuds/cielsdemon</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>“I need you to trust me, William.”</p>
<p>Will held his gun at his hip, finger resting alongside the trigger, not on it. “I believe trust is something that needs to be earned.”</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>William T. Spears &amp; Grell Sutcliff</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>The Assassins AU [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1718239</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>14</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Trust</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Remember, like, last month when I said I had another installment of this 'verse coming your way? Oops. Tbh I <i>genuinely</i> forgot to post it. I've been doing a lot of writing during this unexpected time off, though not all of it for this fandom. I got caught up in it!</p>
<p>Better late than never, eh? Enjoy!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“I need you to trust me, William.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>She stood in front of him in a lab coat, hair short and blunt at her shoulders. It wasn’t obviously a wig, but he couldn’t picture her with black hair naturally.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Will held his gun at his hip, finger resting alongside the trigger, not on it. “I believe trust is something that needs to be earned.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Her lip curled, head turning to look through the windows on the far wall. The hall outside was quiet, but it wouldn’t be for long. “How quaint.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Will shrugged, a tense lift and fall of his shoulder. “If the shoe fits. I need you to step away from that computer.” He nodded to the monitor she was blocking with her body and when she shifted on her feet, his gun came up.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Now, now,” she soothed, lifting both hands. They were covered by latex gloves but they were empty. “I promise you, William, I’ve done this for a noble cause.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>At that, Will had to laugh. “Noble?” He nodded at the body on the ground, the syringe sticking out of its neck. “Murder is noble to you?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>She stepped forward, hands still raised. “Sometimes,” she answered. Her blue eyes met his as she came close enough to touch. Will didn’t. His gun did. The muzzle pressed to the center of her chest, just above the low-cut swoop of her neckline. “I think you would agree with me,” she murmured, chin lifting. “If you saw what was in those files.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Will’s eyes moved to the computer and he saw, too late, that the screen was active. The open files were deleting themselves, disappearing too fast for the eye to follow. “Dammit,” he cursed, pressing the gun more firmly to her chest. “You didn’t need my trust. Just my attention.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>She smiled and leaned into the skin warmed metal. “Oh, Will,” she sighed. “I needed both. And I’ll get them. One day.”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Thank you SO much for reading! With all the extra time I have I'm finding it easier to write these days. Come to <a href="http://cielsdemon.tumblr.com">the blog</a> if you have a request!</p>
<p>Please leave a kudo or comment on your way out!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>